


high heels off, I'm feeling alive

by ashers_kiss



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/pseuds/ashers_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s nice out here, just the two of them and the quiet.  Kate’s kind of missed the quiet, too.  (Space is loud.  Who knew.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	high heels off, I'm feeling alive

**Author's Note:**

> [littleblackghost](http://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackghost) requested America/Kate with "things you said under the stars and in the grass" from [a Tumblr ship meme](http://dark-siren.tumblr.com/post/115798378448/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a), and I promised her I would write her some ages ago.
> 
> I've never actually written either of them before this, so consider yourself warned. :S
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://dark-siren.tumblr.com/post/115986403149/6-amerikate).
> 
> Title from [Summertime Sadness](http://dark-siren.tumblr.com/post/90789977831/frisson-schism-i-dont-know-what-i-was) by Angel Haze. (Okay, it's technically by Lana del Rey, and I do love her, but I really prefer Angel's cover. And when I say prefer, I mean _adore_.)

They’re lying in the middle of some grassy field on a planet with too many vowels and apostrophes in its name, and Kate kind of thinks it might be a little like what growing up in the Midwest would be like. Even if the grass is blue.

There’s a burst of noise from the bar (or town hall, or both) behind them, a crash and loud, high laughter – Kate blames Loki automatically, but Noh-Varr and the alcohol that’s been flowing free all night probably have something to do with it too – and America grumbles, shifts her shoulders about without ever lifting her head from Kate’s lap. Kate’s already got herself propped up on one hand, and she buries the fingers of her other hand in America’s curls, smoothing through the occasional tangle.

And yeah, she kind of wishes she hadn’t volunteered to be the designated driver, to play chaperone and apologise and pour them all back into the ship at the end of the night (although it’s not like she hasn’t had practice, _thanks_ Clint), kind of wishes she got to sample whatever it was that had made Billy go wide-eyed and stare at his waggling fingers at the first sip, but. But America’s cuddly and loose-limbed and – and Kate doesn’t regret giving her that. Not for a second. Not when there’s days America holds herself so stiff and tight, Kate thinks she’ll break if one of them even _breathes_ at her wrong.

Besides, it’s nice out here, just the two of them and the quiet. Kate’s kind of missed the quiet, too. (Space is loud. Who knew.)

She hears another crash and a chorus of groaning cheers, and winces. If they’ve started breaking stuff, they’ve got maybe an hour before they get kicked out. Less, if it’s Loki.

America huffs. “Sounds like fun,” she mutters into Kate’s thigh, sarcasm non-existent, and yeah, she’s _wasted_ if she’s saying shit like that. “And you’re stuck out here with me.”

“Hey.” Kate tugs on a curl, lightly. “I like it out here. With you,” she adds, pointed. “It’s nice.”

There’s another grumpy noise, and America presses her face against Kate’s lap. Her breath is hot through Kate’s tights, and Kate won’t pretend she doesn’t have to swallow at that, that the sight doesn’t send a jolt down her spine. This is still so new, like this, and it makes her fingertips tingle, the very _idea_ –

“You should be havin’ fun,” America says, the words sliding into each other; the material is thin enough that Kate can feel her mouth move against her skin. “Wanted to give you the whole damn world, Princess…”

 _Oh._ Kate tips her head back, stares up at unfamiliar stars and can’t help her smile, so big her cheeks hurt with it, even as her eyes sting. “You kind of already did,” she says. Her voice sounds tight, feels tight, like there’s something squeezing at her throat, her chest. It’s not exactly a _bad_ feeling.

America’s fingers slow in whatever designs they’re trailing over Kate’s kneecap, and she’s quiet for a moment. “Huh,” is all she says.

Yeah. Huh.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, you should all go check out the [YA fancast](http://dark-siren.tumblr.com/post/116035603711/wirrycowe-young-avengers-a-fancast-by) Pip made me in return for this. *____*


End file.
